


Beauty and the Sith

by herbalwolf



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbalwolf/pseuds/herbalwolf
Summary: A Star Wars spin on everyone's favorite Disney story!





	Beauty and the Sith

Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

A young Jedi Knight lived in a shining temple above the levels of Coruscant. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Jedi was spoiled, selfish, and unkind- traits not commonly found amongst Jedi.

Soon, one dark overcast night, an old smuggler woman came upon the Temple and offered this Knight a single Kyber Crystal, stained red with hatred. Repulsed by the gift tainted with darkness, the Knight sneered and turned the old woman away. Yet she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for power and beauty is found within.

Tempted by the draw to the Dark Side, the young Knight snatched the crystal into his grasp. By doing so, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful Winged Goddess. The Knight tried to apologize to the Light User but it was too late- she had seen no good in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed the Knight into a hideous Sith, and placed a spell among the Jedi Temple. And all who attended there.

Ashamed by his darkened form, the Knight concealed himself in the Temple, with a small droid as his only window to the outside world. The crystal she had offered, was truly enchanted, fueling the hatred throughout the Temple to twist anyone who had stayed long, glimmering until his 21st year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Sith for all time.

As the years passed, the Knight fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Sith?

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be any songs, y'all. 
> 
> Star Wars isn't a musical, it is a space opera. Plus, it's difficult to me to twist songs to fit this particular AU.
> 
> Apologies!


End file.
